jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Wild Flower
Wild Flower is a little girl who died in Old Tien's Landing flooding, and by the Heaven´s will (as told by Chai Ka), was bound to The Heavenly Gate Guardian and Ya Zhen who share the girl's body, and manifest through it. The Player met Wild Flower at the entrance to the Dam near Tien's Landing. Through her, Chai Ka was defending the Dragon Amulet. She seems ignorant of what is happening around her, unaware of the true evil of Ya Zhen and her death. When the Player first meets her, she warns the Player to go away and then after Chai Ka is about to appear, tells the Player that she warned her/him. In Game From a game mechanics perspective, the Player may select either Chai Ka or Ya Zhen from the follower menu. Wild Flower will follow the player around until combat begins, at which point she will transform into either the Gate Guardian or the Toad Demon and then transform back when combat is over. Where follower commentary is appropriate, Wild Flower will speak in the relevant spirit's voice while her eyes glow blue (Chai Ka) or red (Ya Zhen). When interacting with Wild Flower at camp, the Player may converse with either of the spirits (Wild Flower will not change form) or with the girl herself. Chai Ka Chai Ka is the Heavenly Gate Guardian. He was met at the dam site with his host, Wild Flower, and fought the Player. He says he was summoned by some higher power to protect a piece of the Dragon Amulet, until some day the right person came along to claim it. The Player may converse with Chai Ka through Wild Flower during chapter 2 and chapter 3. Immunities Immune to magic styles and support styles. Ya Zhen Dark and sinister, the yin to Chai Ka's yang, Ya Zhen is a vile Toad Demon who doesn't show love, friendship or caring. Despite this, Ya Zhen is willing to deal with the Player in the hopes of gaining freedom, offering his service for the remainder of the Player's life. Ya Zhen openly admits that this act is not selfless; he is immortal while the player is not and as such he is simply willing to wait a little longer to get what he wants. The Player may converse with Ya Zhen through Wild Flower in Chapter 3 and allow the toad demon to take control and fight at their side. Immunities Immune to magic styles and support styles. The Duel If the Player has shown interest in both Chai Ka and Ya Zhen they will interrupt the Player upon landing in the Imperial Palace at the beginning of chapter 4. The Player must then choose which of the followers he/she wishes to keep and then fight alongside them to defeat the other. If you have interacted with Ya Zhen over the course of chapter 3, there is no way to derail this confrontation; you MUST pick one of them. You cannot switch sides once the duel begins and the spirit you defeat will be unavailable for the rest of the game. Should the Player have not spoken to Ya Zhen, no fight will occur and a cutscene in which Silk Fox knocks out a servant will play. Epilogues :Side with Chai Ka (or do not acquire Ya Zhen) :AND Water Dragon killed The will of the heavens was fulfilled. The heart of the Water Dragon restored, and her soul, reborn. Balance returned to the heavens, and the Jade Empire endured. His duty discharged, Chai Ka the Heavenly Gate Guardian returned to his heaven once more. In honor of her service to the heavens, the girl, Wild Flower, whom Chai Ka had raised to serve as his anchor, was granted the most precious gift of all: Life. She was given a chance to live a new life according to her own whim. :Side with Chai Ka (or do not acquire Ya Zhen) :AND Water Dragon tainted No tall destinies serve heaven. Heaven, too, can be caught in a larger, more malignant fate. Chai Ka the Heavenly Gate Guardian fulfilled his destiny, but he failed in the eyes of heaven. Cast out from the Celestial Bureaucracy, he wandered as a tormented demon, bereft of purpose. His anchor, the child Wild Flower, also wandered. Sustained by the celestial powers that gave her rebirth, she knew life but not death. Forever a child in body, she saw the wasteland her homeland had become and cursed the fate that made it so. :Side with Ya Zhen :AND Water Dragon killed In the shattered mind of Wild Flower dwelled the demon Ya Zhen. The power of the one who freed him grew, giving the demon endless possibilities. For a time, he lived by the pledge he made, serving a power greater than himself, but mortals remain mortal, and in time, they die. And when his pledge no longer binds him... then the demon's time will come again. :Side with Ya Zhen :AND Water Dragon tainted The birth of a new god is a time of infinite possibility. Anything can be accomplished by those with the will to see it. Ya Zhen was a prisoner in the body of the child Wild Flower, but his master's ascension freed him. The ways of fate and power are fickle, and he backed the winning side. With 's power growing, he could serve no better master. This mortal with the heart of a true god would not last forever. Someday the demon's time will come again. Category: Followers Category: People